Extol Toastmasters Club
Probably the Best Toastmasters Club in USJ, Subang Jaya & Malaysia Club Vision, Mission & Slogan Vision We want to be the exemplary club in District 51. Mission We will provide a safe and conducive environment for members to learn communication and leadership skills which will foster self actualization. Slogan Excel, Explore, Extol Short description We are a group of professionals who are dedicated and committed towards helping each other to develop communication and leadership skills. Our members are warm, friendly and sincere. We strive to conduct fun and exciting meetings while adhering to high meeting standards. Membership is open to the community and we accept members all year round. Meeting times / venue We meet at No 2-6 (Ground Floor), Jalan SS19/1G, 47600 Subang Jaya, Selangor, Malaysia every 1st & 3rd Wednesdays @ 6.59pm. EXCO 2013/2014 President: Pun Yew Kee +016-2217732 punyewkee@yahoo.com VP Education: Shirley Bak +6013-3375370 shirleybak33@gmail.com VP Membership: Wee Tium Chew +012-2087522 tcwee2000@yahoo.com VP Public Relations: Sam Wong +6012-3117699 samwys@yahoo.com Secretary: Goh Sock Cheng +012-3908595 gsc1112@yahoo.com Treasurer: Chan Guan Leong +6012-3197878 my.changl@gmail.com Sergeant At Arms: Koh Teck Ken +016-2387189 tommyandlance@hotmail.com Committee: Kwa Ngan Eng +6019-2319800 nganeng@gmail.com Members SK Ratnam +6012-2323578 skratnam2011@gmail.com Jewin Kumar 012-2784889 jewin.kumar@gmail.com Immediate Past President:Steven Tan +012-3835128 chongyew.tan@gmail.com Contact details : For more information, contact : Kwa Ngan Eng +019-2319800 nganeng@gmail.com SK Ratnam +012-2323578 skratnam2011@gmail.com Shirley Bak +6013-3375370 shirleybak33@gmail.com Fees * One time new member fee of RM86.00 * Half yearly subscription of RM180.00 Club History The Extol Toastmasters was the brainchild of Patricia Tan, HR Director of Extol Corp and Ngo Hea Chee who was an executive of Extol Corp in 1997. Ngo was at that time a member of MIMKL Toastmasters Club and had completed his CTM there. The club was formally chartered on 1 January, 1998 with club number 4934 as an in house club for Extol Corp employees. The Club mentor was Felix Gomez while MIMPJ Toastmasters Club and Shah Alam Toastmasters Club were our sponsoring clubs. At the end of the initial term, the club faced a membership crisis with only Patricia Tan, Sudesh Gopalan, Ng Choo Kit and Justin Tan continuing as members. In a bid to increase membership, the club Exco decided to open the club to the Subang Jaya and USJ community. The first member from the community to join the club was SK Ratnam. He was a member of MIMPJ Toastmasters Club and continues to be members of both clubs. Sudesh presided over that dark period of our club history when membership and morale was at its lowest point. He tenaciously arranged for regular club meetings and enlisted the assistance of more experienced Toastmasters such as Ramdas Nayar, Mohd Abdullah, Masdiana, K. Loghandran, Gina Lim, Kim Chow, Lim Mun Sang, Celine Teh, Low Yat Seow and many others. The club regained its Charter strength before the end of the term and was awarded The Rising Phoenix award by the District to mark its rebirth. The club is forever indebted to Sudesh for his exemplary leadership and stewardship. The revival of the club began in earnest with the arrival of Deva Dorai, Azmi Shahrin, Norsaiyedi Adam, Danny Lim, Kwa Ngan Eng, Francis Yeoh and Ng Chak Ngoon in the period 1999-2001. What started as a ripple soon became a wave of change as the club began to find its footing. During this exiciting period, members followed the example shown by Patricia Tan who were the club's first CTM, ATMB, CL and DTM. Members raced to complete their projects and began visiting other clubs. We started our first YLP project in 2001 which is now established as an annual event in our calendar. The club became President's Distinguished Club for the first time during Patricia's presidential term 2000/2001 and we have been President's Distinguished Club every term since. Our members began to prove its leadership mettle with Patricia taking up the Area Governor's post in the term 2001/2002 and Division Governor's post in 2005/2006. Many of our members have followed in Patricia's wake and served as Area and Division Governors. Kwa Ngan Eng during her Presidency in the term 2003/2004 established the club's long term vision "to be the exemplary club in District 51" and we have pooled our efforts and resources to realise this towering vision. She is also credited with our club slogan "Excel, Explore, Extol". Our club members have also established their reputations as Champion Speakers with their strong performances at the highest levels of speech competition. SK Ratnam led the way with his outstanding performance in 2003/2004 by becoming the Division C champion for The Humorous Speech Contest. In line with our club vision, our club members have made notable contributions at all levels. In 2005/2006, the club scored a very rare double achievement of Patricia and Ngan Eng recognised as the Division Governor of the Year and District 51 Toastmaster of the Year, respectively. Our tally of achievements as at 14 March, 2007 are as follows: * 5 Distinguished Toastmasters * 6 Area Governors * 3 Division Governors * 8 President's Distinguished Club terms (2000-2010) Hall of Fame Former Presidents # Ngo Hea Chee ~ 1998 ~ Charter President # Sudesh ~ 1998/1999 ~ TBC # SK Ratnam ~ 1999/2000 ~ TBC # Patricia Tan ~ 2000/2001 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Norsaiyedi Adam ~ 2001/2002 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Deva Dorai (resigned), Kwa Ngan Eng (acting) ~ 2002/2003 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2003/2004 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Danny Lim ~ 2004/2005 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Azmi Shahrin ~ 2005/2006 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Shirl Cheah ~ 2006/2007 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Lim Yeong Chuan/Marvin Lau ~ 2007/2008 ~ Select Distinguished Club # SK Ratnam ~ 2008/2009 ~ Select Distinguished Club # SK Ratnam ~ 2009/2010 ~ Select Distinguished Club # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2010/2011 ~ President's Distinguished Club # Muhd Ridzuan/Steven Tan ~ 2011/2012 ~ Select Distinguished Club # Steven Tan ~ 2012/2013 - President's Distinguished Club Members who served as Area Governors # Patricia Tan ~ 2001/2002 (Area C4) ~ TBC # SK Ratnam ~ 2002/2003 (Area C3) ~ TBC # Azmi Shahrin ~ 2003/2004 (Area C7) ~ President's Distinguished Area # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2004/2005 (Area C7) ~ President's Distinguished Area # Danny Lim ~ 2005/2006 (Area C7) ~ President's Distinguished Area # Marvin Lau ~ 2009/2010 (Area C6) Members who served as Division Governors # Rohaizah Malik ~ 2005/2005 (Division P) # Patricia Tan ~ 2005/2006 (Division C) ~ President's Distinguished Division # SK Ratnam ~ 2006/2007 (Division C) ~ President's Distinguished Division # Azmi Shahrin ~ 2007/2008 (Division W) ~ President's Distinguished Division # Shirley Bak ~ 2012/2013 (Division C) Toastmasters Of The Year # SK Ratnam ~ 1999/2000 (Club) # Sudesh ~ 2000/2001 (Club) # Deva Dorai ~ 2001/2002 (Club) # Danny Lim ~ 2002/2003 (Club) # SK Ratnam ~ 2003/2004 (Club & Area C7) # Azmi Shahrin ~ 2004/2005 (Club, Area C7, Division C) # Kwan Ngan Eng ~ 2005/2006 (Club, Area C7, Division C & District 51) # Michael Chong ~ 2006/2007 (Club) # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2008/2009 (Club) # Margie Kaur ~ 2009/2010 (Club) # Kwa Ngan Eng ~ 2010/2011 (Club & Area C3) # Shirley Bak ~ 2011/2012 (Club & Area C3) # Kwa Ngan Eng - 2012/2013 (Club & Area C4) Other Notable Achievements # SK Ratnam ~ 2003/2004 ~ Division C Humorous Speech Champion # Margie Kaur ~ 2010/2011 ~ Division C Humorous Speech Champion Club Alignment Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C7, Division C of District 51 in 2003/2004 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C7, Division C of District 51 in 2004/2005 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C7, Division C of District 51 in 2005/2006 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C5, Division C of District 51 in 2006/2007 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C5, Division C of District 51 in 2007/2008 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C3, Division C of District 51 in 2008/2009 Extol Toastmasters Club was aligned to Area C6, Division C of District 51 in 2009/2010 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C3, Division C of District 51 in 2010/2011 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C3, Division C of District 51 in 2011/2012 Extol Toastmasters Club is aligned to Area C4, Division C of District 51 in 2012/2013 Links Extol Toastmasters Club Our home club and the best Toastmasters Club in the universe! Blog by VPPR Lim Yeong Chuan extol-tmc.blogspot.com The 1st Malaysian Gavel Club A junior Toastmasters club sponsored by The Buddhist Business Network. Blog by VPPR Lam Jer Ren 1stmalaysiangavelclub.wordpress.com Kelab Toastmasters Pidato Perdana The only Bahasa Melayu speaking Toastmasters Club in the Klang Valley. pidatoperdana.com pidatoperdana.blogspot.com Looking for a Toastmasters Club in PJ? Look no Further, Visit IEMTM IEMTM Blog Where to from here? Current events, Speaking, Leading or back to the Main Page? Category:Clubs Category:District 51